


Inktober 2020

by KanraChrome



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood, Character Study, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gen, Gifts, House Party, Hugs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Sharing, Unethical Experimentation, Vampire Turning, supportive friends
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: 31 moments volés au manoir.OULa liste non-officielle de l'Inktober, en texte, version Moonlight Lovers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Changement

Eloise avait vécu dix-sept ans à l’orphelinat, dans la même chambre que trois autres filles qu’elle avait appris à apprécier, ou au moins appris à faire avec, attendant désespérément de devenir indépendante et de pouvoir être seule. À 18 ans, après avoir profité de la fête, des cadeaux, fait ses adieux, elle était partie seule à l’aventure avec ses affaires. Un plaisir de ne plus être culpabilisée en se faisant plaisir parce qu’elle avait les moyens, en restant responsable, bien sûr. De nouveaux vêtements pour pouvoir donner ses anciens, quelques livres qui l’avaient accompagnée dans une plus belle édition pour faire don des anciens, quelques gourmandises par-ci par-là, un hôtel au moins confortable, un meilleur forfait. 

Les transports la faisait grincer des dents avec leurs prix abusifs. Si encore le confort était garanti mais non. D’abord un taxi, puis un train, puis de nouveau un taxi, une navette, et elle était arrivée dans un petit village pittoresque. La prochaine fois réserver à l’avance, ça lui apprendra. Son aigreur retombait lentement alors qu’Eloise se prenait une boisson chaude en terrasse, la nouvelle adulte l’avait méritée. Seule avec sa valise, entre chien et loup, ses mains réchauffées par le chocolat, elle inspirait profondément l’humidité naissante de ce mois d’octobre, teintée d’une odeur boisée à cause de la forêt proche. Comme Eloise avait hâte d’arriver dans son manoir. Tout était en parfait état lui avait-on assuré, plus qu’à s’installer avec un plaid devant la cheminée et la musique à fond. Peut-être même se mettre au piano elle-même ? 

Le chemin par la forêt était bien dégagé, parfaitement indiqué. Forte de sa détermination, la valise à la main, L’héritière s’engagea sur le chemin de terre la poitrine gonflée et la tête haute. Ses roues se prirent instantanément dans l'épaisse couche de boue, la forçant à un arrêt brutal. Et m- tant pis, elle la porterait vraiment en alternant de main. Sans se laisser démonter, Eloise s’engagea avec sa tenue inadaptée, pensant déjà à comment serait l’intérieur. Une photo de ses parents peut-être ? Un immense portrait de famille ? Un grand escalier ? Une fontaine avec un chemin circulaire en gravier blanc menant au perron ? Elle sifflotait sur le chemin malgré l’angoisse provoquée par la forêt qui semblait se resserrer sur sa frêle personne. Allez, c’était qu’une petite heure, pas vrai. Qu’est-ce qu’elle risquait ?

Des années après, alors qu’elle brossait ses longs cheveux en discutant avec Béliath de comment les styliser pour la prochaine réception, Eloise repensait à la jeune fille naïve et ingénue qu’elle était à l’époque, avec ses petits talons et sa petite valise embourbée. La petite fille était devenue une belle jeune femme sûre d’elle, qui tenait tête à chacun des forts caractères qui habitaient le manoir et qui avait su y faire sa place. Eloise dirigeait. Jamais elle n’avait abusé de son autorité, mais combattre Vladimir pour avoir une climatisation n’était pas une promenade de santé. Changer le générateur avait provoqué une guerre civile et un certain nombre d’insultes créatives qui la faisaient encore rougir. Sevrer Ivan avait été une réelle gageure pour tout le monde. Résoudre les conflits de chacun avait été une épopée qui avait éprouvé leurs liens, mais les avait aussi soudés comme jamais. 

Eloise descendait les escaliers sans personne à son bras, devisant avec Raphaël sur le tissu de sa robe au bruit si mélodieux avant d’accueillir les invités. Comme elle aimait revoir de ses amis. À la tristesse de les voir hypnotisés se superposait une résignation amusée. La jeune femme avait si peu vieilli après tout. Mélanie était plus grande qu’elle désormais, avait fini ses études, avait laissé sa crevette à garder pour venir la voir. Eloise n’avait rien de tout ça, mais elle avait gagné tellement plus. Six compagnons, loyaux et toujours là pour la soutenir comme elle était là pour eux, une complicité nouée plus ou moins facilement avec chacun. Leur clan ne pourrait plus jamais se quitter. 

Tous étaient à leur poste. Ivan enfin libéré de son passé aux platines, Béliath à l’accueil des invités jusqu’à ce qu’une belle inconnue ne lui fasse de l’œil, Vladimir et Raphaël maintenant à discuter de quoi faire avec ce vacarme et se dirigeant vers le petit salon. Aaron et Ethan patrouillait autour du manoir même si toute menace était écartée, Neil bien heureux loin de ce manoir qui l’avait vu dépérir. Elle se laissa presque charmer par un invité, trinqua avec Mélanie et son mari, dansait seule comme si aujourd’hui était son dernier jour. Une large main la saisit à la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Eloise se laissait faire sans résistance, riant avec Aaron. C’était Ethan qui devait grommeler de ne pouvoir ni boire ni manger, tout seul à patrouiller… elle avait finalement dansé et bu avec lui, puis avec tous les autres. Eloise avait besoin d’air frais.

La fête battait son plein, pour une fois sans drame, sans tension, sans meurtre. La jeune femme se rendait dans le jardin avec sa coupe vide, s’asseyant sur le banc en soufflant longuement, respirant l’humidité de l’air et le mélange de senteurs du jardin et de la forêt proche. Son odorat s’était tellement affiné. Peut-être était-ce l’alcool, mélangé à son bien-être et les odeurs familières, mais elle se voyait dans le jardin, plus jeune, étendue dans les massifs de Vladimir après sa chute. Pas de sang, juste une jeune fille devenue Calice et parfaitement guérie. Eloise se souvenait encore de ce moment. Alors, à l’oreille de l’illusion, elle souffla ces mots qu’elle croyait avoir entendus il y a de cela des années. 

\- Eloise, ma chérie, mon innocente et naïve moi-même. Tu as choisi le bon, celui qui te montrera ce que tu pourrais devenir. Deviens-le mon enfant, embrasse ta destinée. Ce manoir est à toi, ses habitants te seront dévoués, tu y trouveras même l’amour. Aies confiance…

L’illusion s’était déjà dissipée, envolée avec un coup de vent qui l’obligea à fermer les yeux. Eloise entendait des pas dans son dos, ses pas qu’elle avait appris à connaître par coeur, devinant son sourire qui illuminait ses journées et ses nuits. Il venait lui proposer, comme à chaque fête, occasion spéciale ou envie soudaine, de son ton si particulier teinté de tendresse.

\- Dame Eloise ? M’accorderiez-vous cette dernière danse ?

La dernière vampire du manoir lui pris la main pour seule réponse. La pleine lune serait seule témoin à nouveau de leur chorégraphie apprise au fil des années, des concessions et des confessions. D’une certaine manière, elle sentait le regard de la jeune fille qu’elle avait été sur son dos nu. Alors ils dansèrent, pour qu’à jamais cette image s’imprime dans son esprit. Pour que la jeune Eloise émerveillée par ce fragment du futur ait l’envie de gagner ce bonheur. Elle-même avait bien changer. Elle-autre allait bien changer aussi.


	2. Repartir à zéro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En devenant vampire, elle avait dû tout réapprendre.

La transformation d’Eloise en vampire avait été une certaine forme d’expérience. Après autant de temps en tant que Calice, elle avait pu apprendre à maîtriser ses capacités physiques et mentales, prendre un autre rythme de vie et se déshabituer peu à peu du monde extérieur. Sa capacité de suggestion était aussi affinée que sa gestion de ses besoins, elle était jeune et en pleine forme, qu’est-ce qui pouvait mal se passer. 

En réalité, elle avait surestimé ses capacités. Sa transformation s’était incroyablement bien passée, suivie d’une phase d’euphorie, et soudain la faim s’était abattue sur elle. Impossible de combler ses besoins, celui qu’elle avait choisi la sustentant de son sang le temps qu’elle se calme. Mais elle en voulait toujours plus. Petit à petit, pendant des mois, à chaque fête de Béliath, elle restait avec lui dans le secret de sa chambre, à essayer de se nourrir en vain sur lui puis sur ses bras. Finalement, avec de la patience et du contrôle d’elle-même, elle arrivait à se nourrir sans qu’on doive l’empêcher de vider quelqu’un. D’abord à deux, puis juste l’un d’entre eux pour la restreindre, puis à l’observer. 

Apprendre à mordre quelqu’un d’autre que la personne qu’elle aime avait été une aventure en soi. Ses crocs la gênait au début, passant sa langue contre encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’on lui dise d’arrêter. Croquer dans le cou de quelqu’un était une toute autre sensation que croquer dans une pomme. Apprendre à doser son poison était encore une étape à franchir. Apprendre à ne pas crisper ses mains sur la personne pour ne pas lui créer de bleus en était encore une autre. Mais elle y était arrivé. 

Bien qu’Eloise se soit déshabituée du soleil, il lui arrivait parfois par erreur de se balader trop tôt dans le manoir et de se prendre quelques retours de chaleur comme Ethan les appelait, la sensation cuisante comme une bouffée qui la forçait à reculer. Au début, elle se retrouvait avec des cloques et des brûlures atroces suivies de remontrances d’Ethan, mais petit à petit le soleil avait moins d’incidence sur sa personne. Les nouveaux vitraux devaient y être pour quelque chose. Au moins Ivan pouvait déambuler de jour quand il était dans sa période sans gâcher plus de ressources de soin au manoir. 

Son sens de l’équilibre laissait aussi à désirer peu après sa transformation. Elle avait dû réapprendre à marcher, courir, sauter sans casser quelque chose à cause de sa force ni tomber à cause de sa vitesse. Si Eloise n’avait jamais compris l’intérêt qu’ils portaient tous de prêt ou de loin à la danse, elle devait avouer que ça lui avait sauvé la mise pour apprendre à retrouver le contrôle de ses faits et gestes. Et puis elle avait gagné en grâce, en muscle, en taille, … Il était temps pour la jeune femme d’accepter son nouveau corps de prédatrice. Ça expliquait au moins pourquoi elle était entourée de basketteurs alors qu’ils venaient d’époques difficiles. 

Elle qui avait toujours eu un tempérament assez égal se retrouvait en proie à de violentes sautes d’humeur au début de sa transformation, à cause de la faim mais aussi de tout ce qui l’entourait. Le moindre son, souffle, perception, odeur, … si Eloise avait pu s’habituer à ses nouveaux sens en tant que Calice, ils étaient désormais trop puissants trop vite, l’obligeant à s’isoler dans les odeurs familières de sa chambre et de sa salle de bain. Elle n’avait pas pu passer dans les couloirs des garçons pendant un temps, chacune de leur marque lui sautant au visage, de même que le jardin lui avait été soigneusement déconseillé. Heureusement, peu de choses changeaient au manoir, et elle avait pu découvrir une nouvelle perception du monde après quelques mois. 

Mais malgré tous ces changements, malgré son retour aux sources pour repartir de rien, une chose n’avait pas bougée. Leur soutien indéfectible, leur sourire, leurs anecdotes et expériences gênantes quand ils étaient devenus vampires qui l’avaient aidée à relativiser. Leur chaleur, leur patience, leur indulgence et leurs remontrances. Et surtout, le plus important. Leur amour en avait été renforcé.


	3. Comportement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le comportement d'Ivan a failli détruire le clan, c'est à elle de tout réparer en adoptant la bonne posture avec chacun.

La vie au manoir était rythmée par le comportement de chacun et les relations entretenues dans le groupe, un clan fragilisé où elle devait se faire une place alors que presque rien ne tenait encore. Au fil des mois et des moments passés avec eux, elle avait retrouvé les filaments de chacun de ces liens éprouvés ou fragiles, avait appris quand les laisser voler au vent et quand tenter de les renouer, créant les siens avec chacun d’eux. Son comportement avait autant changé avec chacun d’eux qu’ils avaient changé avec elle, volontairement ou non, abandonnant leur masque ou non. Il leur en avait fallu du temps avant d’être le clan solidement soudé actuel, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle l’avait gagné, son happy ending avec eux tous. 

Le comportement d’Ivan était encore plus détestable et déplorable qu’elle n’avait pu le penser. Si Ethan se conduisait volontairement comme un connard, Ivan était beaucoup plus insidieux parce qu’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il faisait de mal et se braquait dès qu’on lui disait quelque chose, pire qu’un gosse. Des semaines à se prendre la tête avec lui pour lui faire comprendre qu’il devait jouer collectif et arrêter ses sorties diurnes, un grand moment d’anthologie, Raphaël en avait peut-être même fait une ballade. 

Eloise était même allée voir Constance et Loïc pour leur parler d’Ivan en prétextant l’avoir connu, juste pour leur faire dire qu’ils étaient passés à autre chose et bien heureux ensembles, et que si Ivan venait à revenir dans leur vie, ça causerait plus de tort qu’autre chose. Une conduite qu’elle n’approuvait pas, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de passer à autre chose comme ses amis l’avaient fait… Encore aujourd’hui elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison. Puis, en voyant à quel point il s’éclatait et était enfin adapté à sa nouvelle vie, c’était sûrement un mal pour un bien.

Le plus dur avait été de se faire accepter par Ethan après avoir être restée aussi proche d’Ivan et ce même si ils s’étaient alliés pour rétablir la vérité et ouvrir les yeux aux autres. Celui qui tenait mortellement au clan et qui essayait le plus de se rendre détestable pour unir à nouveau tous les autres contre lui, même si il devait en souffrir ou pire encore. Son comportement autodestructeur, ses addictions et son caractère difficile lui avaient donné mal à la tête pendant des mois. Si Eloise avait été dans un jeu vidéo, il aurait été la dernière route débloquée pour sûr. 

Elle avait réussi petit à petit, le prenant seul à seul dans des lieux qu’elle savait neutres pour démêler le vrai du faux, réussissant plus ou moins à faire comprendre aux autres la tourmente qui l’animait. Leurs éclats de voix résonnait encore à ses oreilles, la gifle mémorable qu’elle lui avait collée aussi. Entre autres moments pathétiques vécus ensembles. Elle s’était vite éloignée pour laisser Béliath prendre le relais, notant tout de même qu’il devenait presque agréable avec le temps. Des années après, il s’était excusé. Au moins ils tenaient le bon bout. 

Raphaël était un Rubik’s cube de cristal, impossible à résoudre. Il se montrait toujours doux et poli, tempérait la situation, passait un temps presque égal avec chaque habitant, s’agaçait mais ne s’énervait jamais malgré les piques de Béliath et la situation entre Ethan et Ivan qui l’éclaboussait autant que les autres. Toujours un sourire aux lèvres et une parole gentille, … toujours à tout régler sans demander leur avis aux partis concernés. 

Lui faire comprendre qu’il risquait plus d’envenimer la situation que la régler avait été encore plus dur qu’obtenir une discussion entre Ethan et Ivan sans les parents poules qu’étaient Béliath, Vladimir et Aaron. Pas besoin de Raphaël au milieu qui se mette à adoucir ce qui serait dit, sinon ils n’avanceraient jamais. Au final, la situation avait dégénéré pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur. Une leçon que le presque plus ancien d’entre eux avait encore du mal à intégrer, mais ça viendrait. Elle pouvait sentir qu’il s’introduisait moins souvent dans son esprit pour des choses futiles, une forme de pas en avant. 

Aaron aussi avait sa part de responsabilité dans la situation en se comportant comme une mère poule aveugle aux frasques de son fils malgré les évidences et les crises de nerfs à répétition. À chercher des excuses, en disant que ça lui passerait. Tout le monde passait tout à Ivan, avait-elle l’impression. Alors il avait fallu parler, agir, le traîner avec elle pour lui prouver que non Ivan continuait bel et bien malgré toutes les remontrances faites, qu’Ivan n’avait plus besoin d’être cajolé désormais, mais enhardi et cadré. 

Eloise avait eu besoin du meilleur champagne de Béliath mélangé au pire tord-boyaux d’Ethan pour tenir, fixant d’un regard morne Aaron qui entraînait Ivan moins rudement qu’il l’avait fait avec elle. Parfois, elle comprenait ce besoin de se vautrer au Moondance. Parfois. Lui il ne changerait jamais, et c’était une bonne chose pour eux tous. Ils avaient besoin d’un cœur dans leur groupe, pour renouer tout ce qui avait été arraché et défait. Surement son meilleur allié après toute la débâcle. 

Vladimir était un mélange de Raphaël et Aaron, elle aurait dû savoir quel comportement adopter pour se faire accepter. Mais Eloise avait oublié qu’il venait d’un tout autre milieu que les autres. Si il lui avait suffit de s’installer à côté d’eux au bar ou de montrer de l’intérêt pour ce qui les passionnait, Vladimir était lui un solitaire qui ne vivait que pour la bibliothèque bien rangée et le jardin quand il y avait accès. Et puis il y avait sa posture. Il la toisait, la méprisait presque, l’air toujours ennuyé ou moqueur quand elle disait quelque chose. Sûrement celui qui l’énervait le plus, parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’énerver ou lui crier dessus, Eloise devait rester rationnelle même si elle mourrait d’envie de le secouer pour le sortir de sa torpeur et le faire passer à autre chose. 

Aucune des preuves pour régler le cas Ivan ne marchait avec lui et elle pouvait difficilement le traîner en plein jour comme en pleine nuit. Alors elle avait attendu que sa patience fasse effet, et qu’Ivan aille de lui-même se confesser sur tout ce qu’il avait fait dans leur dos. Dire qu’il avait été déçu était un euphémisme. Dire que son comportement n’avait pas changé après ça un mensonge. Plus observateur, plus tenace. Bon, il n’avait pas encore adopté le jean, mais ça viendrait. Au moins il semblait sincèrement concerné par les autres désormais, pour ne plus que tout doive se passer dans son dos. 

Béliath était, de manière surprenante, le plus facile à accepter, une fois qu’Eloise avait vu à travers son personnage. Son comportement ne variait que très peu, tout lui glissait dessus, et tout le monde en prenait pour son grade avec ses piques, réservant ses avances non désirées pour elle. Une âme réellement libre qui n’hésitait pas à outrepasser les limites de tout le monde à sa plus grande confusion. Quel besoin avait-il de challenger ainsi tous les autres ? 

Il n’était jamais sérieux en apparence, mais elle avait appris à force de l’observer que sa posture se redressait quand quelque chose méritait qu’il le devienne. Qu’il s’agisse de protéger les autres, s’assurer que les fêtes se passent bien, veiller sur Ethan ou comme maintenant, entraîner Ivan sans le ménager, il retrouvait cette posture plus assurée et ses bras croisés. Cette posture qui lui permettait de surplomber tout le monde alors qu’il se mettait plutôt à leur hauteur habituellement. Quelque part, elle sentait une forme de plaisir chez lui à le faire courir comme si il lui faisait payer le comportement d’Ethan ces huit dernières années, mais elle devait rêver.

Au final, même sa propre ligne de conduite s’était modifiée sans qu’elle le remarque. Eloise faisait plus de concessions, s’énervait moins rapidement, savait argumenter et lire entre les lignes. Elle savait adopté la posture adaptée à la situation et frappait quand il le fallait pour avoir l’impact souhaitée. Si elle avait influencé chacun d’eux, ils l’avaient à leur tour influencée pour en faire celle qu’elle était aujourd’hui.


	4. Discrète

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or. Chacun de ses colocataires lui a enseigné à sa manière.

Si Eloise avait appris à faire sa place au manoir en n’hésitant pas à tous les bousculer, elle avait aussi appris à se montrer discrète quand la situation l’exigeait. Vladimir, Aaron et Raphaël avaient été ses meilleurs précepteurs, lui apprenant à lire entre les lignes et à aider silencieusement chacun d’eux. Béliath, Ivan et Ethan lui avaient appris au contraire à ne pas trop l’être, pour que la discrétion ne perde pas sa valeur en devenant la norme. La parole est d’argent mais le silence est d’or. 

Vladimir aimait le jardin elle le savait, et n’était pas regardant sur ce qu’il y faisait pousser, acceptant même les suggestions des autres du manoir. Eloise aimait particulièrement les lavandes de Raphaël, mais elle appréciait aussi le bouleau blanc sous lequel elle pouvait lire sans savoir qui l’avait demandé. Si il était animé de toute une vie délicate, c’était la nuit qu’il s’animait le plus, les animaux de la forêt réussissant parfois à s’y introduire. Cachée derrière un rosier iceberg massif, elle avait pu voir le faon apeuré se laisser caresser par Vladimir, accroupi et l’air plus paisible qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu.

Béliath était d’une toute autre trempe, tout le contraire de la discrétion qu’on lui apprenait graduellement. Remarquable avec son apparence, sa voix chaude, ses paroles enjôleuses, il était toujours le centre de tout. Mais à force de les côtoyer en silence, Eloise avait appris à remarquer quand il redevenait sérieux et l’avait vu poser des libres pour Vladimir et Raphaël, discuter à mi-voix avec Aaron de leurs deux plus jeunes à surveiller, serrer l’épaule d’Ivan après une réunion de crise. À l’abri dans un recoin du hall, elle l’avait vu prendre Ethan dans ses bras sans un mot, un appui solide et silencieux auquel se raccrocher après une énième victime. 

Ivan était silencieux si on omettait sa cape qui battait derrière lui dans les couloirs vides de jour. Il ne parlait presque jamais, restait dans sa chambre d’où s’échappait parfois de la musique étouffée, et exécutait ses tâches pour la communauté sans se plaindre ou presque. Il était aussi le seul à la surprendre de jour et à ouvertement parler de sa vie d’humain, n’en ayant pas fait le deuil. Elle non plus à l’époque, unis dans leurs souvenirs de culture populaire et la musique grésillant dans les vieux écouteurs partagés dans le secret du petit salon. Elle le voyait parfois s’isoler au grenier sans comprendre pourquoi, jusqu’au jour où elle avait pu voir à quel point il s’appliquait à réparer le vitrail qu’elle avait cassé dans sa chute. Réparer au moins ça, l’entendait-elle parfois dire. 

Aaron, le cas à part. Eloise l’avait pris pour le gros ours maladroit qui avait sûrement cassé une partie des placards de la cuisine, mais à force d’être à ses côtés elle avait appris à remarquer discrètement ce qu’il se passait dans son environnement. Un daim qui les observait au loin et elle se figeait aussitôt en faisant le vide, se retenant de rire quand un animal mâchonnait le bord de sa robe pour ne pas le faire fuir. Il était un des plus silencieux du manoir et lui pointait souvent ce qu’il fallait remarquer jusqu’à ce qu’elle y parvienne seule. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle comprenne qui faisait les courses pour elle quand son humanité ressurgissait, qui s’occupait de gérer Ivan à l’abri des regards, ou qui se perdait en fixant les flammes de la cheminée, soldats imposant et seul dans le petit salon. 

Raphaël était le maître incontesté de la discrétion. Comme Vladimir, son expérience de la société était inestimable, découvrant qu’en plus des actes, un simple changement de posture voulait tout dire. Un dos arrondi, un léger tremblement dans la voix, une capuche tirée discrètement devant le visage, des bras qui se croisent trop vite. L’élève ne dépasserait jamais le maître, mais elle s’était appliquée jusqu’à le voir sous un autre angle. Un solitaire agacé des querelles du manoir, qui recherchait une tranquillité illusoire. Il n’avait pas d’amis ici, juste une forme d’isolation dans la bibliothèque et ses œuvres d’art qu’il oubliait graduellement. Alors elle en rajoutait discrètement quand elle lui rendait visite. Quelques gravures de tableaux dont il lui avait parlé. Le sourire amusé qui étirait ses lèvres valait bien toute sa discrétion. 

Ethan était le moins discret d’entre eux, haut la main. Entre les portes qui claquaient, sa voix forte et ses vêtements qui attiraient aussitôt le regard, il était impossible à manquer ou ignorer, dans un autre registre que Béliath. Mais elle avait appris à voir sous le masque. Sa voix n’était forte que quand il mentait ou perdait le contrôle d’une situation et ses vêtements étaient une armure au même titre que la cape d’Ivan. Il était toujours sur le qui-vive, Eloise échouant à le prendre en filature, un défi qu’il lui avait lancé et qu’elle avait pris au sérieux. Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’acclimatait à sa présence, elle découvrait une autre personne. Qui fermait les rideaux du salon en rentrant du Moondance et qui rangeait la bibliothèque pour que Béliath ait le moins de travail possible, qui préférait partir en claquant la porte plutôt que de montrer ses failles. Celui qui tremblait dans l’étreinte de Béliath et hurlait de peur les nuits d’orage, ou qui l’avait encouragée d’une voix si sincère et si douce qu’elle était persuadée de l’avoir rêvée encore aujourd’hui. Eloise l’avait enlacé dans le dos lors de l’une de ses crises dans la cuisine, discrètement, sans un mot, le laissant se briser entre ses bras. Ils ne s’étaient plus jamais détestés.


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise a toujours idéalisé ses parents, jusqu'à découvrir leurs notes. Troublant la vision qu'elle avait d'eux et le destin du manoir.

Malgré toutes les histoires de ses colocataires et leur part d’ombre, l’histoire d’Eloise restait la plus trouble. Si elle avait idéalisé ses parents toute sa vie, la découverte du manoir lui avait fait découvrir des personnes de goût passionnées par l’art, les meubles anciens et le surnaturel. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille retrouvait leurs lettres soigneusement conservées ou éparpillées dans des livres obscurs de la bibliothèque, elle ressentait comme un frisson. Comme si le vernis s’écaillait pour laisser apercevoir quelque chose qu’elle se refusait à admettre. 

Le cellier fermé l’avait intriguée plus que de raison, étonnée du bric à brac qui empêchait de circuler pour aller au jardin ou la salle du générateur, mais tous les autres haussaient les épaules quand Eloise demandait pourquoi. C’est Vladimir, lui répondait-ils avec un haussement d’épaules. Le grenier lui était bien mieux entretenu, conservant la vie de chacun soigneusement rangée et parfois mise sous cadenas. Elle avait aussi découvert toutes les horloges anciennes qui avaient été retirées, des photographies, des journaux, … et des rapports d’analyse de sang. Avec un nom qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Neil.

Était-il un proche malade dont ils avaient la garde ? Un ami de la famille qu’ils essayaient de soigner ? Toutes leurs observations étaient étranges et prenaient de plus en plus de sens depuis qu’elle avait retrouvé son carnet de santé. Elle en avait un depuis l’orphelinat, mais celui-là était fait main avec des annotations étranges. Sur ses yeux, son comportement, son mutisme, le fait qu’elle cherchait toujours à rejoindre ce fameux Neil. Sa vue se troublait à chaque fois qu’elle lisait ce nom, comme si le bébé qu’elle avait été essayait de lui faire passer un message. 

Plus elle cherchait, plus elle découvrait que ce Neil était également un vampire, un Ancien même. Comment l’avait-ils connu ? Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? … Est-ce que tout ce qui composait le manoir appartenait seulement à ses parents et non à ce Neil ? Les rapports médicaux la laissait confuse, mais elle savait les compiler par date pour reconstituer en fouillant le manoir de fond en comble l’intégralité de leurs travaux, la boule au ventre. 

Poser des questions avait été une perte de temps, même Béliath et Ethan étaient arrivés quand le manoir était déjà vide, malgré une odeur de sang pourri et de javel qui avait fait vriller le plus jeune à l’époque. Aaron était arrivé encore après comme Raphaël et Ivan ne pouvait pas l’aider. Alors elle avait dû affronter Vladimir, poser des questions aux autres pour recouper ses informations, essayer de savoir exactement quand il était arrivé, et surtout si il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit. Mais Ses souvenirs étaient troubles. Bien des mois après, après le premier meurtre, après les premières mentions d’Ancien, elle avait parlé des recherches de ses parents. 

Ils avaient tous plus ou moins deviné qu’ils étaient scientifiques, mais il avait fallu qu’Ethan y jette un oeil et leur explique en devenant encore plus livide qu’à l’accoutumée pour qu’enfin tous les habitants comprennent les réels enjeux de ce qu’il se passait et de ce qu’ils allaient devoir affronter, ensembles. Et toujours Vladimir qui ne pouvait les aider et cette porte scellée dont personne ne devait s’approcher… Finalement, ils avaient tendu un piège avec Eloise en son centre, peu rassurée de jouer l’appât mais volontaire. Ça s’était … mal passé pour eux tous. Aujourd’hui encore il lui arrivait de serrer l’un ou l’autre dans ses bras après le terrible combat où elle les avait vu se faire écraser, un combat unilatéral qui s’était soldé par une vérité crue et acerbe. 

Eloise voyait clair désormais, dans le jeu de ses parents. Un jeu dangereux auquel ils avaient perdu, auquel tout le monde avait à y perdre. Personne ne pouvait sortir heureux de cette histoire, ni Vladimir manipulé, ni Neil trahi et encore blessé, ni aucun des garçons à la confiance ébranlée, et encore moins elle, qui avait tant idéalisé ces parents scientifiques brillants qui allaient changer la face du monde. Au final, ils s’étaient perdus, des extrémistes bien intentionnés au but louable mais aux méthodes que tout le monde rejetait avec passion. Au final, Neil les avait arrêtés mais à quel prix, pour Vladimir, pour lui, pour elle ? 

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accuser le coup, laissant les autres s’occuper de la situation. Eloise n’était déjà plus avec eux mais perdue dans ses souvenirs, dans toutes ces illusions enfantines remplacées par des faits, des graphiques, des observations notées. Et le jugement lui revenait en plus de tout, tenant fermement le pistolet de ses deux mains jointes et tremblantes. Le libérer de sa souffrance. Mettre fin à ce que ses parents avaient commencé avec Neil et elle. Il paraissait tellement fatigué de tout ça, tellement conscient de sa folie et de sa soif insatiable. Alors elle s’était laissée tomber à genoux devant lui, le sang tâchant sa robe déchirée et posant son front contre l’épaule ensanglantée, les yeux clos.

Eloise pensait ne rien ressentir à cet instant précis, pourtant une paire de bras éprouvés mais solides l’enserrèrent pudiquement. Peut-être Neil avait-il ressenti ses états de conscience ou avait observé leur quête de vérité. Peut-être qu’il ne la considérait plus réellement comme une menace après l’avoir vu en compagnie de six vampires à peine plus que des enfants à ses yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, sur le carrelage désormais pourpre et noir du hall. Les deux liés par cette tragédie s’étaient séparés silencieusement, l’arme posée sur une marche, sans se regarder. Elle ne releva la tête qu’en entendant la lourde porte du hall. Un dernier regard, un dernier sourire. L’aspect trouble des yeux de Neil avait disparu au profit d’un joli or blanc. Dans un des miroirs, après qu’il soit parti, Eloise remarqua que l’argenté de ses yeux était plus clair que jamais.


	6. Doute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloise a eu ses moments de doute en modifiant le manoir.

Même si Eloise avait vaincu l’adversité avec ses camarades, il n’en restait pas moins qu’elle doutait, beaucoup, de certaines de ses actions. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se rappeler X ou Y chose changée au détriment de certains. Le temps relatif des vampires n’aidait pas, et chacun avait eu ses moments d’adaptation plus ou moins délicat. 

Les changements au bâtiment en tant que tel avaient été les pires. Après l’euphorie du projet passée, savoir qu’ils allaient devoir laisser leurs affaires sans surveillance avec des inconnus de jour avait fait jaser presque tout le monde. Il y avait ceux qui s’en fichaient comme Ivan, Aaron et Béliath, et il y avait les autres tellement attachés à ce qui avait fait leur passé qu’ils refusaient catégoriquement que qui que ce soit entre dans leur sanctuaire, ou alors ils planqueraient tout. Oui, mais tout le monde y aurait accès une fois les affaires sorties de leurs chambres. Un terrible dilemme à la fois amusant et déroutant. 

Il avait été décidé de s’occuper des parties communes d’abord. Les vitraux protecteurs avaient été brisés pendant une de leurs bataille, aussi fallait-il les remplacer. En faisant jouer les contacts douteux d’Ethan et Béliath, elle avait réussi à obtenir des vitres teintées pour protéger des UV. Mais est-ce que ça n’encouragerait pas Ivan à reprendre ses vieux travers ? Est-ce que Raphaël n’allait pas non plus prendre cette habitude, lui qui avait l’habitude de se lever tôt pour profiter de la chaleur mourante sous ses doigts contre les vitraux ? Et comment acheminer une équipe de professionnels honnêtes jusqu’à eux ? 

Heureusement, les villages alentours et même la ville étaient pleines de ressources. Avec un peu de négociations et la présence d’Aaron, les devis s’empilaient pour être comparés et arriver au meilleur compromis. Eloise ne serait pas ruinée de sitôt, et les autres avaient quelques moyens dont elle aurait aimé ne jamais connaître l’existence, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour jeter son argent par la fenêtre. Là aussi Eloise doutait, est-ce qu’elle faisait bien d’être prudente, ou devrait-elle être plus large pour rendre d’autres personnes plus à même de pourvenir à leurs besoins ? Les avis étaient bien plus tranchés que le sien. 

L’avancée des travaux avait été, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous, rapide. Presque rien n’avait changé au final, excepté les vitres teintées partout même dans la cuisine, le parquet et l’escalier qui ne grinçaient plus, la chambre d’Ivan enfin salubre, le cellier réaménagé pour un meilleur accès aux machines et au générateur, … et le réaménagement de la bibliothèque qui devenait trop fournie au fil des années. Aussi avait-il fallu procéder à un tri minutieux, la réarranger, racheter des meubles d’appoint, laisser les différents propriétaires prendre de plus en plus de livres dans leurs chambres respectives et se les demander quand certains ne se servaient pas eux-mêmes en utilisant le double des clés ou en crochetant carrément les serrures. 

Un jour qu’ils s’étaient posés tous ensembles dans le grand salon pour en discuter, la conclusion avait été sans appel : soit on jette, soit on stocke. Mais où, dans les deux cas. Agrandir la bibliothèque avait donc été, pour leur plus grand malheur passager, les plus longs travaux effectués. Trouver de nouvelles étagères aussi, les meubles anciens du manoir difficile à reproduire ou à retrouver à l’ère du tout jetable. Maintenant qu’ils fêtaient la fin des travaux et l’arrivée du mobilier cependant, Eloise doutait encore. Voir l’espace vide n’allait que pousser encore plus à acheter des livres pour combler les manques n’est-ce pas. Peut-être qu’elle devrait ouvrir leur bibliothèque au public en consultation payante. 

À cela s’ajoutait l’installation de quelques merveilles de la technologie. La guerre aux écrans avait été déclarée par Vladimir il y a presque 20 ans, mais désormais à quatre contre un et deux ne se prononçant pas, ils avaient désormais l’avantage. Rien d’extravagant, mais ils devaient commencer par changer le générateur pour pouvoir gérer la nouvelle demande en énergie, une tâche non sans surprise difficile et qui avait pris plusieurs jours à s’éclairer à la bougie ou la lampe torche. Finalement, une lampe frontale pour lire avait le mérite d’être optimisé à défaut d’être tendance, et Eloise pouvait entendre Raphaël rire sous cape quand l’un d’eux heurtait quelque chose. Ivan avait tenté de se fier à sa mémoire, encore une fois c’était un bon apprentissage- un échec. 

Ils ne craignaient peut-être pas le froid mais Eloise ne voulait plus jamais revivre un été sans climatisation à se sentir fondre sans pouvoir rien y faire, même en restant immergée dans des glaçons. La nouvelle installée était facile à nettoyer allumer et éteindre, et Ivan pouvait le faire quand Eloise n’était pas là. Bien sûr, le tout avait amené son lot de doutes en voyant Vladimir et Raphaël éviter soigneusement les salons où la climatisation était installée et sursauter quand elle se mettait en marche. Mais en voyant Aaron, Ethan et Ivan endormis paisiblement dans le petit salon une journée particulièrement chaude de juillet, Eloise ne doutait plus tant que ça. 

Elle avait découvert au fil du temps qu’il leur arrivait de se comporter comme de vrais colocs de leur âge physique, mais elle commençait à ne plus douter du bien fondé de leur décision en voyant les quelques disputes sans conséquences qui éclataient de temps en temps. Qui a pris la télécommande était sa favorite. Qui a touché à ma partie était sa seconde préférée. Voir Vladimir devenir livide quand certains suggéraient d’utiliser la bibliothèque pour en faire une médiathèque était glorieux. Assise avec Raphaël et Aaron, elle observait Ivan et Ethan pour une fois unis dans l’optique d’enfin pouvoir ranger leurs jeux à proximité sans devoir faire trois étages à chaque fois et Vladimir refuser avec véhémence pour protéger son temple de la culture. Eloise rit à la suggestion de Béliath de faire creuser une piscine. Prochaine étape, aucun doute.


End file.
